Thinking
by Getful
Summary: Halloween has many other names. Same goes with uses.


It was dark, cold, and wet. Although you couldn't tell by the lights on the street. Pumpkins with carved faces made from triangles to circles lined the porches and doors of houses, the light from them alone was enough to illuminate someone wearing pure black. Groups of children, monster and human, walked the streets ringing doorbells shouting "Trick or treat!" Besides the groups of children was a lone figure walking, hands in the pocket of his grey cargo pants. Wearing a hoodie, cargo pants, and running boots, all of which were grey, he would not have been mistaken for a trick or treater if it weren't for the snapback cap, ski goggles, and pattern less bandana. All three of these combined covered all hair, skin, and anything else on his head.

He walked dodging the groups of children and sometimes appearing behind them. The children continued walking, and those who knew him sometimes tried to "mug" him for candy unsuccessfully. Whenever they tried to hug his legs they would wrap their arms around nothing, turn around and see him walk on. It'd rained earlier and it seemed that Halloween would be canceled, but thankfully it'd stopped before it got too late for the younger children to go out.

As the figure walked a drop hit his cap, stopping he looked up. Holding out a gloved hand another drop hit. He immediately started walking after that second drop and continued to dodge the groups of children and the "mugging" attempts. Along the way Monster Kid was dressed as a T-Rex with the bucket being held up by the costume's nose. The way Monster Kid spun around should have sent the bucket flying as he joined the wannabe.

"Yo, are you trick or treating too?"

As they walked the figure just looked straight ahead, not even glancing at Monster Kid. The silence seemed to encompass the whole street despite the laughter and talk around them. Darkness seemed to be creeping, slowly ridding the street of light. Even a shadow seemed to be growing on the lone figure turning the grey black.

"We-well I guess I'll see you tomorrow dude."

"Maybe."

The kid turned around and ran to join another group, much less lonely and cold then this one.

He sighed, fog coming from the bandana. Last thing he wanted was to hurt someone in anyway, doesn't matter how. But sometimes people can't take hints and some tactics need to be employed. The street was still illuminated with light and the grey pure, the silence no longer as big as it seemed when Monster Kid was around. Just a part of Kid's imagination, or the magic of the night.

The rain fell more heavily and children pulled out umbrellas or ducked under porch roofs. As for the lone figure, he had made it to a tree that had enough leaves to work as well as a roof built by Gerson. The old turtle knew a thing or two about architecture.

Another figure could be seen running towards cover, their brown hair getting the worst of the rain. This one wearing a green scarf and a pure blue sweater with black trousers. The running wasn't doing the black sneakers they wore any favors. As they reached the tree, they stopped in front of him panting and dripping. When they caught their breath they looked up at the outfit and smiled.

"You know when I said it could pass as a costume I was kidding."

He stared saying nothing before sighing, "I know Frisk."

"Never knew you went trick or treating."

"I wasn't."

"Then what were you doing?" Frisk leaned against the tree, still dripping and panting a bit with a smile on their face.

"Just walking."

"Juuust walking?"

Another sigh, "Ok I was thinking and walking."

Frisk leaned forward, smiling at the progress, "About?"

The figure looked away towards the sky, "You, Sans, you-"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you're Chara."

"Maybe."

"Anything else?"

"Chara, Asriel, my partner"

Frisk cast their eyes downwards, "Do you still miss them?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

He looked back at them, "Nothing to be sorry about, just memories. It's as fact as you being ambassador and me being here. It's not like you did it."

"I know but still-"

He held his finger in front of their mouth, which was still half open. "Last time you said that I was dragging you away from an angry flower."

The hand drew back and the smile returned, "I wasn't that bad was I?"

If it weren't for the bandana Frisk was certain Pat was smiling back. "Nope, my only complaint was that you spent too much time with me."

"Well it helps now that you had those textbooks."

A shrug, "You said you wanted to be ambassador, if I hid those textbooks what would that make me?"

A shrug in response, "Someone who could have made my life easier?"

Laughter, almost immediately Frisk leaned back and their legs bent slightly. It was just like those time they'd asked for a story from him, "From the way you went through the Underground I wouldn't have thought you'd want an easy life."

Frisk casted their eyes down and sighed gently, "I just… it didn't feel right going through the Underground any other way."

"And that's why you became ambassador. You can always send me some of the paperwork."

Frisk shook their head, "How much does dad pay you again?"

"Fifteen grand."

They lifted a hand under their chin and tilted their head as if they were thinking, "Funny, last time I looked at the contract... there wasn't one."

"Your dad is paying me fifteen grand."

Frisk opened their mouth to reply.

"Daily."

Frisk sighed, between the two of them Pat probably sighed more throughout his life but Frisk sighed more often. "Pat, I can…"

"Not a g, or where I come from not a penny. It's enough that JT gives me two federations a month and the flow from the Blood Room. What you've done is more than enough, not a g."

He turned around facing his back to Frisk and looked up at the sky, walked forward until he was at the edge nearly touching the rain.

"Do you ever think things would have been better if that had never happened Pat?"

"I really don't know if this would have happened if that hadn't happened. And I don't wonder about what would have happened if I'd never met you. Yes it's bad I lost my partner, but if I didn't then we possibly would never have met." He raised his gloved hand to his goggles, covering them as if resting his eyes. Lowering them he turned around to face Frisk. "Is it bad things happen after good things, or good things happen after bad things? Don't answer."

Frisk had their arms crossed, listening to every word their guardian said. Pat turned around and walked towards the edge, then he turned again and walked back.

"I don't know, but in the end it doesn't matter." He lowered his head, "Guess I'm being a pouty little bitch huh?"

They hugged him, "If that's true then that makes me the worst."

"I doubt it, you pulled me out of hell. I expected someone else to but you did it."

Tears were streaming down Frisk's face. "Remember what happened at the embassy?"

"Yes, not your fault."

"No if I'd listened-"

"I submitted a possibility, not a guarantee. The chances that it would actually happen were low. You went with what you thought was best for the relations. Not yourself." He separated their arms and held one of their hands in his. "It's just a memory, learn and remember."

"Still, your arm."

"Not like it hurts, remember what I said about memories?"

"It's history, like the dead, deeds, and decisions."

"Exactly," He held on to their hand, "Come on ambassador, I'll walk you home."

Their smile returned, "Through this rain?"

"My magic ain't just for scaring."

They walked out from under the tree. As they walked a half sphere seemed to part the rain. Most of the children had gone home, the few left staring at the two and the spectacle. Others had spent the night gathering sweets, they had spent it thinking about the past, present, and possibility.


End file.
